


(our) Hearts torn out

by darkmus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem, pre-KH2 release</p>
            </blockquote>





	(our) Hearts torn out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Poetry class (Fall 2004)

_I. Kairi_  
I remember the way you looked  
so brave (even as the darkness closed in around your face)  
               when you said       you'd stay behind  
                                   to not lose faith  
                                   that you'd find him  
                                   you'd bring him back.

I believed you because I love you and you love me and him and he loves you and I.

You, a bit more than me. Heh.  
               a bit more than 'brotherly'.  
You never did catch on to that, did you?

But I'm sure he still does,  
even if he's lost in the shadows.

Is he a changed boy...  
(or should I say a changed man, now?)  
... are you changed as well?

I know you'll come back; and come back with him.  
You must.

The night you left, the sky sparkled with new stars shining up from the ocean,  
each one a twinkling promise that we'd be together again.

 

 _II. Riku_  
I miss those days in the sun. Do you remember?  
Of course you do; you loved that island.  
               For me, it was a prison. A cage of land, separating us from the unknown. But  
               for you... a paradise?

I'm sorry I made you leave.

I'm now in a world of perpetual darkness. Shadows,  
               henchmen attacking and no end in sight.

I'm sorry I ever doubted you.

I remember closing the door:

You had that worried look on your face, because you knew we might not see each other again.  
I remember wanting to cry out then.  
To stay with you, to hold you, to say screw the world and to–  
– to do anything but condemn myself to an unknown again. To an indefinite  
amount of time where I would only be haunted by your face–  
But doing it anyway, for the greater good.

Will the worlds heal now that I'm not with you?  
That you've done what I could not?

 

 _III. Sora_  
Shifting through a thousand places I've never heard of;  
Each land different, but a feeling inside tells me that they are all the same.

You closed the door so the worlds are sealed:  
               But then why does it feel like these places are one?

I've been having weird dreams again.  
And I don't know if it's me or you, but one of us is racing towards the other  
who is plummeting down and down. For a moment, the horizontal and vertical intertwine.  
And then there's a countdown and a  
jolt and we miss each other by bare fractions.

Whoever's falling never reaches the ground.

So maybe there's yet another world we don't know of.  
Beyond the door. Beyond the "heart of the worlds"...  
Another plane of existence and another you and another me and another Kairi.  
               I can't forget her face. And I don't want to forget yours.  
Perhaps I'll find you there.


End file.
